The Geek, The Bad Ass, and The New Kid
by Ultra-Geek
Summary: High School Fic. It’s the not so classic story of the geek, the bad ass, and the new kid. [Challenge Central 29]


**Title: **The Geek, The Bad Ass, and The New Kid**  
Author: **Ultra-Geek  
**Rating: **T  
**Summery: **Tom Collins is new at Scarsdale High School, and meets two of the strangest people…**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own anything**  
AN: **Written for Challenge 29 of Challenge Central: has to have both Roger and Mark in it. Has to have this quote, used anyway you want but taken word for word, "That's it! You've gone too fucking far this time!" TRIPLE POINTS for most creative use of line.  
Also, I know that they're all different ages, but for the sake of this story, Collins, Roger, and Mark are all the same age.

Tom Collins hated the first day of school. At least, he hated going into a classroom full of unknowns that reacted to new kids like shark with fresh blood. He took a deep breath, and walked in. The whole class stopped what they were doing, looked up, and then went back to work. He handed his pink slip to the teacher, who looked at it and nodded. "Mr. Collins, you can take that empty seat in the back."

He nodded, and walked back and sat next to a blonde kid in glasses. The blonde boy didn't even notice as he was to busy pretending to be completely engrossed in his work. The boy next to him was flicking mints at his head. He probably was just another bully, Collins reasoned silently. He certainly looked the part. With a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and spiked, bleached blonde hair, he was the text book picture of a bad ass. Finally Glasses turned to Bad Ass and hissed, "Will you knock it off?!"

Bad Ass grinned and twiddled his thumbs, looking at the ceiling. "Knock what off?"

"You…"

"Cohen!" Glasses' head shot up. "Davis!" Bad Ass looked towards the front. "One more word out of either of you, and you both get moved and sent to the office. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Mrs. Miller," They chorused together, both with the air of having done this many times before. They were both quiet for a few seconds, and Collins opened up his text book. Suddenly, a wad of paper hit the side of his head. He looked over to where Glasses and Bad Ass were looking at him curiously. He unfolded the paper and read: _What's your name?_

"Tom," He mouthed. "Tom Collins," Glasses' scrawled on another piece of paper. _I'm Mark. The ugly one is Roger._

"Cohen!"

Glasses', Mark's, head shot up. "Yes, Mrs. Miller?"

"There will be no note passing in my class. You know this. Thomas, since you're still new, I'll let it go this time." Collins nodded mutely. "As for you two, you've disrupted my class enough. Cohen, stay where you are. Davis, front of the room. If you must communicate in my class, just make a sign, so we all can be enlightened on what evidently cannot wait until the bell!" The teacher snapped. Bad Ass, Roger, picked up his things and moved to the front corner and a girl took his place next to Mark.

Mark looked thoroughly annoyed at the seating arrangement, and scooted his desk over slightly when the girl began to bat her eyes at him. Roger was looking over his shoulder and snickering silently. Mark pulled out a marker and a piece of paper, and wrote on it. Then, he held up his newly created sign and held it up. _I hate you, Roger _it announced. The class laughed quietly. Mrs. Miller looked up from her desk just as Mark dropped the sign.

Meanwhile, Roger had been busy writing a reply. _I know. But say 'hi' to Nanette. _Mark shot him a dirty look, and the girl next to him giggled. Collins was watching all of this with a discriminating eye, not sure to be entertained or mildly freaked out.

"Davis! Cohen!" The teacher thundered. "What in God's name do you think you are doing?"

"Well," Roger looked at her innocently. "You said that if we had to talk, then to make signs. So…we did,"

Collins was fairly sure that Mrs. Miller's face was going to blow off. "Out…just, get out of my classroom."

The two boys grinned at each other, gathered up their things, and waltzed out of the room. That was the last that Collins saw them until around noon.

Since his family moved around a lot, Collins was fairly used to adjusting to a new place. He still didn't like it, but he could handle it. The absolute worst part was the first lunch. He never knew anyone. So, when he walked out into the school's front yard, he was slightly surprised to see Mr. Bad Ass and Glasses' waving him over. Roger had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and Mark was fiddling with what appeared to be a camera. "Tom, right?" Roger said.

"Yeah, but my friends call me Collins,"

"Well, Collins," Mark said. "Welcome to hell…I mean Scarsdale,"

"Want a smoke?" Roger held out a box of cigarettes to him. Collins took one. Roger handed him a lighter, and he lit up. "So…who do you all have?" Collins showed them his schedule. They spent the rest of the hour instructing him on what teachers to stay away from, which hallways were always crowded, etc. etc. etc.

Collins' went on to his next class, and found that in his study hall was both Mark and Roger. He sat down in the seat that the teacher in charge directed, and pulled out a book. He heard what sounded like the two boys fighting in whispers.

"You take that back!"

"I will do no such thing!"

The teacher cleared his throat, and they quieted down. Then the whispers started up again, and Roger jumped to his feet. "That's it! You've gone to fucking far this time!" And stormed out of the room. Collins looked over to where Mark was sitting, a book covering the lower portion of his face. It may've just been his mind playing tricks, but the blonde's eyes seemed to have a smug look.

The teacher rubbed his forehead with his hand. "Go get him, Cohen."

"Sir," Mark stood. "Roger's probably half way gone by now, and I don't run very fast. Can Collins come too?"

The teacher raised an eyebrow, showing that he knew exactly what he was up too. "All right."

"Thank you, sir," Mark hissed in Collins' ear. "Bring your stuff with you!"

The two walked out the door, and found Roger leaning against the wall. "And the Emmy goes too…!"

"Yeah, yeah," Mark rolled his eyes. Collins shook his head. He wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into. The three walked down the sidewalk, looking the most unlikely of companions.

The geek, the bad ass, and the new kid.


End file.
